Revealed like a book
by Lion warrior
Summary: For everyone, beast boy was always the annoying dumb one in the team,but that changes when Raven sees him with something new. I put the T in teen because T is for Paranoid!


**Revealed like a Book**

**Don't own Teen titans**

* * *

If you had to give him a name of his character it would probably be 'annoying'. That what every one saw him as and he always seemed to fill in that role. But Beast boy was nice and sweet at times, but other times he was just the jester of the Teen Titan. Like this one time when Starfire was cooking. Now... Starfire COOKING was dangerous enough and then he came in. "Good morning dear friend," Starfire said in her traditionally cheerful way as she nearly hugged Beastboy to death, "You will be glad to know that I'm cooking this morning! For my cooking is the best!" Beastboy winced.

"Umm...Starfire," he said carefully, "how was that determined?"

"Robin said that. And I know that Robin would never how you say lie to me. He calls it a 'raffle'" Beastboy looked at the slowly shrinking Robin who was hiding behind the newspaper.

"oh," he grumbled. Suddenly the timer went off and Starfire was surprise and blew up the eggs she was frying and they landed right on Robin. Cyborg laughed, Raven who was reading said nothing, and Starfire worked to clean the mess off of Robin. "Now those are what I call fried eggs," Beastboy said laughing. The laugher quickly subdued as everyone groaned. Beastboy also always seemed to ruin the moment. Personally, he didn't care. Yes, Beastboy was the pretty much the guy everyone saw as a simple idiotic joker, as Raven put it so colorfully.

* * *

That was before an incident happened.

It was a couple months after the Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Cyborg was playing games with Beastboy, Robin was talking with Starfire, and Raven was reading her book, whatever it was. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Beastboy groaned. As he exited the room Robin seemed concerned.

"Raven, Can you go with him. For some reason I don't trust him," Robin said simply.

"To open a door," Raven asked flatly, "I know he's not the brightest person on the planet, but he's not that incompetent." Robin looked at her firmly while Cyborg turned to join the argument.

"Hey, give Grass Stain a little credit. You may even like him," He said wiggling his eyebrows. Raven used her powers to grab his controller and repeatedly hit him with it.

"Raven," Robin said sternly. Raven sighed and walked out the common room to the front door. As she was going to turn the corner, she heard the delivery boy say,

"Here are the ten books you asked for, Beastboy. Delivered in total secrecy." He gave the stack of books that looked like textbooks to BEastboy.

"Thanks Milo," Beastboy whispered as he took out the money to pay, "I appreciate your help and service. I need these for this week." Milo rolled his eyes.

"That what you say every week," He said plainly.

"That's because I need them every day," Beastboy replied.

"I still don't understand why you would want law books and a chic flick novel."

"I want to understand law"

"And the chic flick novel," Then an idea popped into Milo's head, "So what's her name," he asked mischievously.

"Milo, get out!" said Beastboy calmly, who was both embarrassed and angry. As the delivery boy went out laughing, Beastboy turned to go back to his room. "Ah the fresh smell of newly purchased literature," He said delightfully.

"intoxicating, isn't it?," said Raven who was rest her body on the corner of the wall. Beastboy nearly dropped the books he was carrying.

"Raven! What are you doing there?" BEastboy demanded, "And don't say 'because I live here' or 'I was wondering what was taking you so long'." Raven was shocked. Beastboy yelling wasn't new but the fact he knew what she was going to say was interesting.

"Was just walking down the hallway to my room and discovered you at the door," she lied.

"Liar," Beastboy said deadpanned, "I can tell when you're lying." Again he shocked her. Wasn't this Beastboy, the comic book reading game loving bad jokester person she was talking to? Yet it seemed that he was... wait for it.. reading her like a book (rimshot- thank you).

"I don't-," she tried to say but Beastboy interrupted her.

"You aren't answering my question. why are you here?" then he seemed to calm down, "Boy wonder sent you didn't he?" Raven nodded. "I figure he would try and find out some day." He walked quickly to his room with the books while Raven tried to kept up with him.

"Why are you so upset," Raven asked, "I'm surprised that you aren't up right bragging that you have a book, much less books." Beastboy was emotionless when he answered.

"And that would just be like me wouldn't? Bragging, whining to every one that I'm not the quote 'simple idiotic joker' that every one thinks I am." Raven felt ashamed when he said that. "No, I don't read for bragging rights. I read for a different reason." They came to his room and went inside. Beastboy set the books down and saw Raven looking around. He smiled. "You want to see where the rest of the books are, don't you." Raven quickly turned to Beastboy.

"Okay. Are you a mind reader?" Asked Raven sarcastically.

"No, I just read some books about how to read a person's body motions," Beastboy replied. He really was something. Beastboy motioned for her to follow him as he went inside his closet. After the avalanche of clothes fell, he pushed back his clothes to reveal a door. He opened the door that reveal a round tall narrow room with bookshelves of books. THe shelves were twice the height of Raven.

"Wow," RAven said simply, "Tell me you haven't read all these books."

"Okay," Beastboy replied. Raven suddenly looked at him.

"Yo-o-ou have?" She questioned amazed. SHe turned her attention back to the books while Beastboy found places for his new books. "BEastboy," Raven asked curiously, "You said there was a reason why you didn't tell people about you reading books. What is the reason?" Beastboy looked down frowning.

"It reminds me of my parents before they died," he said slowly. Raven quietly gasped, "Reading these books help me remember them. And sometimes I read them just because I can't sleep at night."

"you must not sleep every night," she joked but then she became nervous and blushed.

"Raven, are you okay? You look worried," he acknowledged. She gave a long sigh.

"Um... BEastboy? Why did you buy the chic flick book," She asked crossing her hands and legs. Now Beastboy was nervous. He tried to get a away but Raven held him by the hand. Beastboy sighed. I've lived a good life he thought, might as well tell her everything.

"I got it because I wanted to learn how to be more romantic around you," he said quite quickly. Raven just stared at him with her mouth open. Beastboy was getting ready for her to hit him or throw him out the room, but his thoughts were proven wrong when Raven kissed him on the lips. It almost felt like a dream but slowly Beastboy realized it wasn't. He slowly melted in the kiss. When they parted Raven spoke.

"I love you, too. I always have but I didn't want the others to know. That and my powers would have gone crazy if it were before my father came. I'm sorry for insulting you." BEastboy smiled.

"It's alright, I love and forgive you. Now do you want to try that kiss again." he said mischievously. Raven smiled.

"you know me so well," She replied.

"That's because I can read you like a book," he came back. Raven just laughed. Two months later Beastboy told the others about his book collection and his relationship with Raven. Cyborg fainted, Robin's mouth dropped then laughed, Starfire jumped for joy, and Beastboy and Raven just kept on reading with their hands held together.

* * *

**This is may first one shot and hopefully not my last. Please review if you can. **


End file.
